In a conventional magnetic recording system, information bits are expressed by signal levels such as “+1” and “−1” on a recording medium. In the magnetic recording system, when the recording density on a medium is increased, intersymbol interference occurs. Therefore, a reproduced signal cannot be output at the time of reproducing information, and recorded information cannot be reproduced correctly.